The exemplary embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to a composition for an oxide thin film, a preparation method of the composition, a method of forming the oxide thin film, and an electronic device including the oxide thin film.
Recently, researches have been widely conducted on oxide semiconductors which will replace typical silicon-based semiconductor devices. In terms of materials, the research has been reported on single, binary, and tertiary compounds based on indium oxide (In2O3), zinc oxide (ZnO), and gallium oxide (Ga2O3) as the oxide semiconductors. Meanwhile, in process aspects of the oxide semiconductors, researches are conducted on a solution process replacing typical vacuum deposition.
Although oxide semiconductors have an amorphous phase like hydrogenated amorphous silica, the oxide semiconductors are suitable to a high image quality liquid crystal display (LCD) and an active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) because of significantly high mobility (5˜10 cm2/Vs or higher). Also, a technology of fabricating the oxide semiconductors using a solution process may be low cost in comparison to a high-cost vacuum deposition method. Disadvantageously, formation of an oxide semiconductor thin film with high mobility and high reliability using a conventional solution process requires high-temperature annealing. An annealing temperature above 450° C. involves difficulty in being applied to not only plastic substrates but also eighth or later generation large-sized glass substrates.